


It Will Probably Be A Disaster

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Desire Series [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Brienne, Definitely Pathetic, Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Jaime POV, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched her every morning she slept beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Probably Be A Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos, comments, and patiently waiting. It's a short one and Jaime POV, but i wanted to post this up finally.

He watched her every morning she slept beside him.

Jaime ran his index finger down Brienne’s freckle dusted nose, smiling as she scrunched it up in response. Next, he ran the same finger down the slope of her neck, fighting the urge he felt to lick the four freckles there. He sighed to himself as his finger made a slow trail down her collarbone and into the valley between her breasts. Her skin was so warm and soft he could never get enough of touching and caressing her. He paused as she shifted in her sleep and sighed heavily, the first sign of her waking. Soon those sky blue eyes will flutter open then stare at him with suspicion.

She despised it when he watched her sleeping, but he couldn’t care less because he could not and would not stop watching. He gently slid his finger across her full bottom lip, his thoughts sliding to the way she was biting it last night as he pleasured her. Brienne stirred again and he smiled as her cerulean eyes fluttered open, slowly blinking the sleepiness away. His fingers continued their restless wandering as her gaze focused on him.

“Good morning blue eyes.” He greeted, his grin widening as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Were you watching me sleep?” she asked.

888

_“We’re so glad you guys decided to have dinner with us.” Tysha said as she took a sip of her wine._

_Tyrion nodded in agreement. “Yes we hardly get any time to spend time with other couples.”_

_Brienne choked on her own wine and Jaime shot her an amused glance as he spoke. “Well we’re just as excited to be here as you are.” He glanced at Brienne again. “Isn’t that right blue eyes?”_

_Brienne glared at him and his grin widened._

_“Blue eyes?” Tysha asked with a bright smile. “Isn’t that the cutest thing?” She asked Tyrion who grinned._

_“The cutest.” He answered._

88

Jaime slowly grinned down at her sleepy face. “And what if I were watching you sleep blue eyes?”

Brienne rolled her eyes at his arrogant tone and with a groan she lifted her pillow and whacked him on the head.

“Ouch!” He rubbed the side of his head. “Seven hells Brienne.”

Brienne ignored his protests and pushed at his shoulders and slid on top of him. “I don’t like being watched while I’m sleeping.”

Jaime is once again moved by the sudden coil of desire and warmth that suddenly flooded his body. He sighed as he brushed her hair out of her face. “I don’t care.” He tweaked her nose with his forefinger and thumb. “I’ll just continue watching you sleep.” I’ll even sketch you, he added silently. “So you mind as well accept..oh.” He breathed out as her had suddenly slid in more interesting places.

88

_“Brienne loves our pet names.” Jaime teased as he glanced at her. “Isn’t that right sweetling?”_

_Brienne glared at him as she felt herself flush red from head to toe. “I—“ She struggled to respond, trailing off when Tyrion chuckled with a shake of his head._

_Tyrion chuckled. “Don’t tease her dear brother. I’m sure you’ve not gotten used to his horrible sense of humor?”_

_“No.” Brienne agreed. “He makes terrible jokes.”_

_“Just awful.” Tyrion agreed._

_“He is sitting right here.” Jaime cut in with a fake glare. He smiled at Brienne. “You know you love my jokes cupcake.”_

_Tysha tittered as she smiled happily at the two of them. She practically had hearts in her eyes._

_Brienne groaned to herself as she took a healthy sip of wine._

88

“Fuck.” Jaime breathed as Brienne’s hand stroked up and down the length of his cock. “Fuck.” He repeated. She knew exactly how he liked to be gripped; how hard he liked to be stroked. “Fuck, Brienne.” She was slowly killing him.

“Not yet.” Brienne whispered, biting her lip.

Jaime’s eyebrows raised into his hairline, pleasantly surprised by her response. “Sexy quips.” He panted as she stroked him harder. “I’m definitely rubbing off on you.”

She licked her lips. “Don’t flatter yourself.” She stroked him harder, watching him with rapt attention. “Is this okay?” She asked coyly.

Gods how could she be so unsure of the way she makes him feel? “It’s more than.” He answered breathlessly. “It’s perfect.” He lowered his head with a sigh, letting himself bask in the pleasure she created. “It couldn’t be more perfect.”

A tiny pleased smile formed onto Brienne’s lips and she leaned down, taking him into her mouth.

Jaime’s eyes widened. He was wrong. “Fuck!”

88

_“Mmmm.” Tysha moaned as Tyrion fed her a piece of his chocolate cake._

_Jaime glanced amusedly at Brienne as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. ‘Told you.’ He mouthed to her._

_‘Shut up.’ She mouthed back, surreptitiously watching the couple as Tyrion fed Tysha another piece of his delicious dessert. She shifted again as Tysha let loose a moan filthier than the last one._

_Jaime grinned as he watched Brienne flush that glorious red he loved so much. “So you feed each other often?” He asked. “In public?”_

_“Of course we do.” Tyrion answered, feeding his fiancé another piece of chocolate cake. “Don’t tell me you don’t do the same?”_

_“Of course we do.” Jaime said, holding up a piece of his own dessert, a simple vanilla cake, toward Brienne’s lips._

_Brienne, knowing she was being teased glared at Jaime._

_Jaime’s grin widened. “Come now sweet heart,” He held the fork up to her lips. “It’s delicious.”_

88

Jaime’s hand buried itself in Brienne’s hair as she sucked his cock slowly. He lifted his head to watch her, groaning out loud as he caught the sight of her lips wrapped around him. “Shit.” He breathed, his head falling back onto the pillow. He tightened his hold on her hair. “Faster Brienne.” He breathed. “Please?” He added as an afterthought.

Brienne complied with a small moan, always spurred on by the effect her mouth had on him. She stroked him faster in time with her sucking, moaning as his cock nearly touched the back of her throat. She pulled away slightly with a small gasp and Jaime’s fingers caressed her hair in apology. Their gaze met briefly and he raised an eyebrow as she gave him a teasing smile.

“What—“ he trailed off as Brienne’s mouth swallowed him all the way down.

“Oh-“ He breathed, gripping the back of her neck. “Oh, fucking gods!”

88

_Glaring, Brienne placed her mouth over the offered dessert and Jaime smiled, catching her gaze with his own heated one. She flushed even further and he fought hard to stamp down the sudden flood of desire he felt. The fast beating of his heart quickly followed and he swallowed hard. Still, he held her gaze somehow knowing she was thinking the same thing._

_Tyrion cleared his throat, breaking the spell between the two lovers. Jaime smiled at his brother who raised his glass to the two of them._

_Tysha gave a dreamy sigh. “You two are so cute!” She gushed and Jaime chuckled as Brienne shifted in her chair uncomfortably again. “I mean for the longest time Jaime I thought you were gay, despite Tyrion’s insistence that you weren’t what with not dating anybody for years and years, but I’m so happy for the two of you!”_

_Now Jaime looked uncomfortable and Tyrion bit his lip when his brother raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been talking about my love life have you?”_

_Tyrion shrugged. “Hardly.” He lied. “I have my own love life to worry about.”_

_“Of course you do.” Jaime said._

_“I do!” Tyrion exclaimed. “What you don’t believe me?”_

_“Clearly I don’t.” Jaime glanced at Brienne. “He’s worse than Varys’ gossip rags.” Brienne laughed and he grinned, always surprised when she laughed._

_“I resent that.” Tyrion said. “Even if it’s a little true.”_

88

She was killing him.

“Fuck, Brienne.” Jaime practically purred. His hand moved across her body as she crouched near him, His fingers played with her breasts, teased the curve of her ass. She noisily sucked him, moaning in a way that made the vibrations shoot down his cock. It was all too much.

“Brienne,” He panted. “Wait—“ He gently tugged on her hair.

She pulled away from him with a loud pop and rested her chin on his stomach. “Why’d you stop me?”

Her face was flushed a deep red. Her lips swollen and wet. Jaime couldn’t find the words to answer.

Brienne merely gave him a sly smile. “I’ve never rendered you speechless before.”

Jaime nodded. “You should be proud.” He pulled on her hand. “Come up here.”

She did as requested, crawling up his frame so she could straddle his waist. They both groaned as he slid inside of her with preamble. She rode him hard, thrusting her hips back and forth as his quiet words of encouragement spurred her on.

“Faster.” he whispered, grasping her waist. “Harder. Don’t stop fucking me Blue eyes. I’m going to come so fucking hard.”

Brienne whimpered as she swiveled her hips on every down stroke. Jaime watched her with quiet intensity, his hands caressing up and down her sides. She was glorious this way. Perfect. All his.

He wrapped both arms around her waist and placed his feet flat onto the mattress, thrusting his hips up against her downward stroke. He groaned as she pushed her mouth against his own. His hips moved faster; pounding up into her, chasing that all-consuming desire he felt building in the pit of her stomach.

Brienne suddenly pulled away from his mouth, her eyes wide. “Fuck.” She breathed. “Fuck, Jaime. Fuck me!”

Jaime’s own eyes widened, feeling both surprised and pleased by her usage of words. “You like that blue eyes? You like me fucking you?” He chuckled as she suddenly flushed a bright red. He rolled over, bringing her arms up over her head as he continued moving. “You gonna come for me?”

“Gods, yes!” She gasped out.  
888

_Jaime watched with growing amusement as Tysha tried to coax Brienne into dancing. He had purposely left out the detail of dancing after dinner as he knew she would immediately back out. His grin widened as she swayed awkwardly to the beat._

_“So have you told her yet?”_

_Startled out of his thoughts, Jaime glanced over at Tyrion. “Told who what?”_

_Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Brienne.” He said. “Have you told her you’ve fallen madly in love with her?”_

_“I’m not-“ He trailed off when Tyrion merely raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and glanced out onto the dancefloor. He smiled to himself as he again caught sight of her. “How did you know?”_

_Tyrion shrugged. “I’ve not seen you this truly happy Jaime. Without Bitterness. It’s very refreshing.” He chuckled. “Have you any idea of the way you look when you look at her?”_

_Jaime sighed to himself. He could probably guess he looked like a love sick fool. He certainly felt like one. Brienne was—words couldn’t describe what she was. Everything about her made him feel alive._

_Gods he was pathetic._

_He chuckled to himself. “I am happy.” He admitted with a small smile. “She makes me happy.” Gods it was so shocking to him. After years of misery and disappointment; somehow being able to piece his life back together in Dorne. He never imagined he would ever find this type of happiness._

_“It’s pathetic isn’t it?” Tyrion asked, pouring himself a shot._

_“Absolutely.” He sighed again. “I can’t tell her just yet. I don’t know if she’s ready to hear it.” He could barely get her to admit they were more than just two people fucking._

_Tyrion shrugged. “Time waits for no man.” He said. “I have a feeling it doesn’t matter how long you wait.”_

_Jaime waved at Brienne as she shot daggers at him. “You’re probably right. With my luck, it’ll probably be a disaster.”_

_Tyrion chuckled as he clinked his champagne glass with Jaime’s own. “Of course it will be. Now drink up so we can watch your awkward girlfriend dance.”_

 

888  
“You said fuck.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, catching Jaime’s hand as it moved down her side. “Did I?”

Jaime kissed her hand. “You did. Three times in fact.” He grinned as he spotted two small red spots on both of her cheeks. “The vulgarity. I really am rubbing off on you.”

“Well it certainly is a new low for me.” She huffed.

Jaime chuckled and moved to lay his head on her chest. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

“It was interesting.” She said carefully.

Jaime lifted his head. “Yeah?” He asked. “Tysha insists we all do it again. Would you mind that?”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “So long as there isn’t any dancing involved then sure.”

He shrugged. “I can’t make any promises, besides you looked pretty good.”

She pinched him. “Don’t mock me.”

“I wasn’t.” He rubbed his arm. His gaze traveled back to her face and he readily welcomed the feeling of warmth that spread throughout his body. If he told her now, what would she say? He wondered. There was only one true way of knowing. Jaime isn’t afraid of love. Yes loving another had brought him terrible heartache in the past, but he would not shy away from such feelings. It was something he had learned in Dorne. It was simply who he was. “Brienne?”

“Hmm?”

He sighed heavily as he said his next words. “I love you.” He was unsurprised when she suddenly tensed.

“What did you—“

“I said I love you. I’m in love with you.” He sat up with a small smile. Her eyes were wide with apparent shock and perhaps a little bit of fear.

Brienne blinked. Then blinked again. “I-I-“

He chuckled and kissed both of her hands. “It’s okay. I just thought I should tell you.” He slipped out of bed and slid into his boxers. “How about some breakfast?”  
END


End file.
